herofandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer
'Starlight Glimmer '''is the former main antagonist in the ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season 5 two-part starter, The Cutie Map ''and later reforms in the two-parter final ''The Cutie Remark. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan who played Barbie in the past. Personality When introduced, Starlight Glimmer is shown to be seemingly benevolent and laid-back, but is revealed to be a vain, hypocritical, selfish, villainous, deceptive, calculative megalomaniac. She is easily frustrated when things don't work out how she planned. It is not entirely clear whether Starlight truly believes that she is doing the right thing by ridding ponies of their Cutie Marks and is only keeping her magic because she is the only one who can do so, whether she is actually deriving satisfaction out of the fact that she alone in the town has a special talent, or a bit of both. Based upon how she responds to ponies thinking they are superior to others, it is implied she has an envious side. But despite being an expert manipulator, Starlight's zealot attitude and refusal to believe in any form of friendship other than her own makes her quite gullible herself, as she is tricked by Fluttershy into releasing her, by Party Favor into thinking that he was the only one wishing for his Cutie Mark back (he claimed this to defend the other free-thinking ponies, Sugar Belle and Night Glider) and by Twilight Sparkle into being distracted, although she claimed she was aware of Fluttershy's ruse. She is also quite disrespectful, even to royalty, as shown when she furiously silences Twilight when she tried to explain how differences can make friendships stronger. In addition, she is somewhat clumsy, something that allowed Fluttershy to discover her secret. In the season 5 finale, Starlight becomes vindictive and relentless in her attempt to take revenge on Twilight by keeping the sonic rainboom that caused the Mane 6 to keep their Cutie Marks, as well as stubbornly thinking that it won't make any difference, even when proven otherwise. Starlight is given a sympathetic background as it is revealed that during her childhood, she had a friend named Sunburst who earned his Cutie Mark and went onto Canterlot, making Starlight feel abandoned. When Twilight convinces Starlight to turn over a new leaf, Starlight becomes friendly and kind-hearted, as well as remorseful for her actions. Season 5 The Cutie Map In her episode debut, she is the head of a village where all the ponies have equal signs for Cutie Marks. She greets the Mane 6 when they enter the village. She and the townsfolk explain their philosophy - that being equal is what brings true happiness. The Mane 6 (except Fluttershy, who is warmed by the townsfolk's benevolence, and especially Pinkie Pie, who is adamantly suspicious of the location), find this odd. They promptly meet a trio of ponies who miss their Cutie Marks, showing that Starlight's village is not as happy as it seems. The trio informs the group of a vault inside a mountain which contains the taken marks. Starlight leads the ponies to the vault and shows them a wooden staff, which she dubs the Staff of Sameness. She claims that it's a magical item she uses to take away ponies' Cutie Marks. When Pinkie Pie prematurely discloses that a group of ponies told them about the vault, Starlight immediately sees the Mane 6 as threat to the town's lifestyle and steals their Cutie Marks with the staff, placing them in the vault. She imprisons the ponies in a house, wherein she condemns them to remain until they resign themselves to their fate of living in her town, markless and talentless forever. Unable to break out, the ponies persuade Fluttershy to feign having converted. Starlight is initially not convinced and commands Fluttershy to denounce the ponies who told her about the Vault. Fluttershy hesitates, but one of the free-thinking ponies - named Party Favor - voluntarily confesses that he was responsible for this, subsequently causing him to be imprisoned with the rest of the Mane 6. That night, Fluttershy intends to break into the Vault, but before she can get going there, she finds out that Starlight has taken their Cutie Marks to her house to guard them personally. She also discovers that in reality, Starlight still has her cutie mark and her equal mark is fabricated. The following morning, Fluttershy convinces Twilight to claim that she'll join Starlight and the rest of the village to distract Starlight's attention. While this is going on, Fluttershy tries to splash water on Starlight to reveal her cutie mark but misses. However, a drop of water wipes a smudge off the mark. Party Favor notices this and further wipes off the Equal mark, revealing Starlight's cutie mark and shocking the town. Starlight admits that the Staff of Sameness is just a regular staff she discovered in a desert, and that the Equalizing is the product of her own magic, which she hid from the town. Starlight tries to save face by claiming she did it all for the sake of establishing harmony, but the townsfolk turn on her for her deception. A group of ponies breaks into the Mark Vault and throws the Staff of Sameness at the glass, breaking it and releasing the population's Cutie Marks. Meanwhile, Starlight hides in her house and takes a secret passage, trying to make off with the Mane 6's cutie marks as revenge for exposing her. While the Mane 6 is failing to catch up with her since their forced equality causes them to move slowly, Party Favor and other ponies set out to apprehend Starlight and retrieve the marks (and in the process, use their individual talents to counter Starlight's obstacles). Just before reaching the caves, wherein she could have lost her pursuers, the villain winds up being covered in snow, forcing her to release the marks. Starlight emerges and tries to blast her former followers, but Twilight defends them and says to Starlight that her groups' individuality was what led her to become a princess. Starlight rebukes this and insists that her actions presented the townsfolk with a kind of friendship they couldn't have obtained otherwise, but is shot down by Double Diamond, who claims that she never gave them a chance to be friends before converting them to her beliefs. Enraged and defeated, and having lost all her followers, she uses her magic to escape. Twilight hopes that Starlight will consider what the townsfolk have taught her. Cameos Starlight makes a cameo appearance in Amending Fences, when she was hiding behind a menu she was holding in the cafe. She has a second cameo in What About Discord?, ''hiding behind a bush and spying on the Mane 6 and Discord with a pair of binoculars. The Cutie Re-Mark Starlight returns as the main villain of the season finale, ''The Cutie Remark. After listening to Twilight's speech of how she and her friends obtained their cutie marks through Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, Starlight appeared in Twilight's castle and used an altered version of Star Swirl the Bearded's time travel spell with the Cutie Map to travel back in time. She blasted Rainbow Dash away before she could do the Sonic Rainboom, altering time so that King Sombra ruled Equestria and was at war with Princess Celestia. Twilight's attempts to stop Starlight only led to Starlight crystallizing her and then convincing the jock bullies not to pick on Fluttershy, creating a timeline in which Queen Chrysalis is in power and at war with Zecora. Twilight tried to fight Starlight, but it distracted Rainbow Dash, creating a timeline in which Nightmare Moonwas in power, with Rainbow Dash and Rarity working for her and Celestia imprisoned. Twilight's attempts continued to be in vain; Starlight tripped Rainbow Dash, putting Lord Tirek in power; Starlight got Twilight to crystallize Rainbow Dash, putting Discord in power; she made Fluttershy fly with her magic, putting the Flim Flam Brothers in power. When Starlight blasted Rainbow Dash away again, Twilight took Starlight with her to the new apocalyptic future. When Twilight wondered what made Starlight think cutie marks were evil, she took Twilight to when she was a filly and her friend Sunburst got his cutie mark and left for Celestia's magic school, which began her vendetta against cutie marks. Returning to the Rainboom, Starlight attempted to destroy the spell so Twilight could never travel through time again, but Twilight convinced her to make new friends and give friendship a chance. So, Starlight allowed the Sonic Rainboom to take place, and she, Twilight, and Spike returned to the present, where Starlight became friends with the Mane 6 and Spike, became Twilight's student, and reconciled with her village. Season 6 The Chrystalling Starlight is now the student of Princess Twilight, she was looking for the library ,but at first she see Spike do his toilet, she arrived late in the library for her lesson, but she apologies for being late because she was lost. Twilight received a letter from Shining Armor and annonce that she will be a aunt, well she didn't accompain Twilight to see the baby, but she learn that her old childhood friend Sunburst is in Equestria, Spike decide to go with her for see him, at first Sunburst didn't reconized her, but he finally tell her that he's a important wizard and he's busy. So convinced by Spike to go talk to him she does but decide to leave seeing that her friend didn't get her attention. She was on her way to Crystal empire, when she and Spike noticed the snow falling from the sky, so they decide to go in The Crystal Empire she discover the royal baby was a Alicorn after Pinkie Pie as tell her what happen, when she wanted to protect herself and Spike from the light of flurry heart Horn, the book with the spell to repair the Crystal heart is destroy, but she did talk of Sunburst. Cadence told her to go find him to help them, when she arrive and tell him to go help them, Sunburst told them that he's busy, but then he revealed that he never was a important wizard at all, she finally discover the truth, but he still reluctan to help them, she then get angry and told him what she had done in her past after he left. Sunburst then discover where her anger put her threw, but he told her he wasn't know that she was so sad, he finally decide to help them, just after they go to the castle, she see that Sunburst finally repair the crystal heart, but as the side of a baby crystal she was now crystallized, and when she was about to return to her village she said goodbye to Sunburst, both of them promise that they will might be seen each other again. No Second Prances When Twilight to prepare the diner for present Starlight to Princess Celestia, Starlight came to the castle and tell her that she make a new friend, Twilight was happy and tell with who she was friend with, she discover with horror that Starlight make friend with Trixie Lulamoon her arch-enemy. Twilight tried to warn Starlight about her, but Starlight have fun with Trixie and help her with her trick, later Twilight was mad at Starlight because she decide to not go to the diner, when Trixie show her true color by mistake, Starlight knew that she was used her and run off in tears, but Trixie did really being friendly with her and she didn't see that she messed up, after Twilight finally accepted that Starlight and Trixie are Friends they regain their friendship. A Hearth's Warming Eve Tail Twilight tell if she wanted to spend her first Heart Warming Eve with them, Starlight then said that she might maybe just skipped the holiday, thinking that it was just about present and candy. Spike told her why she want to skip it because of that, then Twilight decide to bring her to her castle and she read her the story of A Hearth's Warming Eve Tail, that story was about a pony who was just like her and didn't like that holiday at all, and wanted to get rid of it. Starlight was thinking that Snowfall was going a little bit extreme, that why Spike make a remark about Starlight wanted to make every pony the same by taking all of their cutie mark and remplaced them by equal signs. So, after the story Starlight realised how important that was, she finally go celebrate the holiday with all the pony of Equestria. Cameos She appear as none speaking cameo in Spice Your Life Up, when Twilight explain the map wasn't useful since they travel to time, but both of them use their magic to revive the map, when Rarity was excited to go to Canterlot with Pinkie Pie, she look at her with a annoyed face. Starlight makes another non-speak role appearance in Top Bolt, where she was hanging out with Twilight and Spike in the map room watching Twilight and Rainbow Dash's cutie mark's glow around wonderbolt academy just before Rainbow Dash flies in. The Times They are a changeling Starlight accompanies Twilight and Spike on their visit to the Crystal Empire to visit Sunburst and Flurry Heart. She is present when Spike's changeling friend Thorax exposes himself by accident, and she is quick to help defend Flurry Heart against the suspected changeling spy. Later, when Spike pleads with his friends that Thorax deserves another chance, his words strike a chord with Starlight, who comes to accept Thorax as a friend. Every Little Thing She Does Starlight excels at her magic studies, but she avoids her friendship lessons. To fix this, she takes on several friendship problems at once with Twilight's friends to impress her. In an effort to make things easier, she uses the Fiducia Compelus to mind-control the ponies into following her orders. Unfortunately, the ponies follow her orders so exactly and literally that things quickly spiral out of Starlight's control. After Twilight helps fix her mess, Starlight confesses that she avoids her friendship problems out of fear of failing and being a disappointment to Twilight. With Twilight and Spike's guidance, Starlight apologizes to her friends for using magic on them, and she learns to address her friendship lessons more naturally. To Where and Back Again Starlight Glimmer appears in the Season 6 finale. She is invited back to her old village to celebrate the Sunset Festival. The next day, Starlight travels to her old village, where Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider, Sugar Belle, and the other villagers have decorated for the Sunset Festival. When Starlight greets them, they cruelly turn her away and tear up her festival invitation. As the villagers start to laugh at her, Starlight shuts her eyes. When she reopens them, day has turned to night, and everyone around her has vanished. Just then, Princess Luna appears through the fog and reveals that Starlight is only having a dream. Realizing she is more nervous about the festival than she thought, Starlight asks Luna what she should do. Luna tells Starlight that the Mane Six have helped her time and time again and suggests that she share her concerns with them. The next morning, the Mane Six and Spike are gathered in the castle throne room, and Starlight confides in them her worries about going to the Sunset Festival, questioning how much they have truly forgiven her and how much she has really changed. The ponies assure Starlight that she has changed for the better and that she would not have been invited to the Sunset Festival if the villagers did not believe the same. Twilight suggests that Starlight bring a friend along to help make things easier. Though Twilight subtly hints that Starlight bring her along, Starlight instead chooses to bring along Trixie, much to Trixie's delight and Twilight's disappointment. Some time later, Starlight and Trixie arrive on the outskirts of Starlight's old village. Starlight hopes to enjoy the festival without attracting too much attention, and Trixie promises to drag her out of there if she gets too uncomfortable. As they enter the town, the villagers greet Starlight much more positively than they did in her nightmare. However, they quickly overwhelm her with questions about where she is living and how long she will be staying. Surrounded by ponies on all sides, the panicked Starlight pushes them away with a magical force field and cowers to the ground in fear. Recognizing her friend's discomfort, Trixie spirits them away from the town with a smoke bomb. As they return to Ponyville, Starlight feels ashamed about how she left, but Trixie tells her that everyone makes mistakes—even Trixie herself. Back in Ponyville, Starlight Glimmer meets up with some of her friends, but she notices them acting strangely: Pinkie Pie does not know Starlight's name or where she went, Applejack and Rarity laugh at her misfortune, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy whisper to the others in secret. When she goes to speak to Twilight about it at the castle, Spike almost refuses her entry, and when she explains to Twilight what happened at the village, Twilight advises her to "cut her losses" and never go back there. Starlight is considerably surprised to hear such advice from the princess of friendship. That night, Starlight Glimmer has another dream about her old village. The villagers she encounters all ignore her, and Twilight appears with her friends to harshly scold Starlight for disobeying her orders. As Starlight senses there is something wrong, the Mane Six vanish into thin air. Princess Luna appears out of the moon, but something appears to hold her back. She informs Starlight Glimmer that the changelings have returned and captured her and Princess Celestia. She tells Starlight to find help but to also be careful of who she trusts. As Luna is detained by the changelings, Starlight is forcibly awakened from her dream. Starlight sneaks out of the castle and goes to wake up Trixie in her nearby cart. After determining that Trixie is not a changeling herself, Starlight brings her up to speed on the situation. They sneak back to the castle and find the Mane Six and Spike—changelings in disguise—in the throne room using a magical scarab beetle array to communicate with Queen Chrysalis. The changeling drones report to their queen they have taken the Mane Six's places and seized control of the castle. Chrysalis reports that Celestia and Luna have also been replaced in Canterlot. Having thought too small the last time she attempted to take over Equestria, Chrysalis has organized a systematic capture of all of the most important ponies in the land, leaving no one left to stop the changelings from taking over. When their communication ends, Starlight nearly gives herself and Trixie away with a creak in the throne room doorway, but they avoid being discovered with Starlight's invisibility spell. Starlight teleports herself and Trixie back to Trixie's wagon, and Trixie feels unqualified to deal with such a situation as a changeling invasion. With Twilight, Celestia, and Luna captured, Starlight suggests seeking the help of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire, but Thorax appears to inform them that Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart have all been taken prisoner as well. Trixie and Thorax look to Starlight Glimmer for guidance, but Starlight is unsure of what to do. As they are certain there is no one around with powerful magic to help them, Discord appears. After determining that Discord isn't a changeling, Starlight informs him that the Mane Six and all of the royals of Equestria have been taken prisoner. Discord is furious to learn that Fluttershy has been taken, and he transports the four of them to the outskirts of the Changeling Kingdom, where Queen Chrysalis' castle lies. On the outskirts of the Changeling Kingdom, Discord is confused as to why he and his allies didn't instantly teleport to Fluttershy's location. Before Thorax can explain or Starlight Glimmer can make a plan, Discord attempts to storm the changeling castle on the back of a flying pig, but as soon as he breaches the changelings' perimeter, his magic fades away. Thorax explains that Queen Chrysalis' throne is carved from ancient dark stone that soaks up all non-changeling magic, rendering Starlight, Trixie, and Discord virtually powerless. As before, Starlight's friends look to her for guidance, despite her discomfort being in a leadership role. Hesitantly, she makes a plan for them to infiltrate the hive, destroy the throne, and regain their magic. On their way to the hive, Discord and Trixie squabble. Starlight suggests they come up with a way to identify each other in case they get separated, like a secret code. After Discord trips over a rock, Trixie comes up with the code phrase "klutzy draconequus", much to Discord's chagrin. Inside the hive, Starlight, Discord, and Trixie find the inner layout to have a constantly shifting geography; chamber doorways are always opening and closing in random locations, and only changelings are able to navigate it. As Starlight and her friends traverse the inner workings of the hive, Starlight is unsure how they will even destroy the throne when they find it, and Discord and Trixie continue to argue. Starlight is barely able to keep it together being thrust into her role as leader, and the situation is made worse when they become lost in the hive in spite of Thorax's navigation. As Trixie gives up hope, she asks Thorax about changelings' feeding habits, and Thorax explains that he hasn't been hungry since meeting Spike, despite the fact that changelings are always hungry. He also explains that, since becoming friends with the Crystal Ponies, he has disregarded his usual feeding habits, and his wings became embedded with crystal. When Discord loudly announces his intention to save Fluttershy, he attracts the attention of a changeling patrol. Starlight Glimmer comes up with the idea of Thorax disguising himself as Trixie and evading the changelings with smoke bombs. After giving them the slip, Starlight expands her plan further by following some of the changelings to Chrysalis' throne room. Starlight and her friends follow the changelings to Chrysalis' inner sanctum, but with the hive now on high alert, the entrance is heavily guarded. Trixie is out of smoke bombs, so Discord distracts the changeling guards with stand-up comedy. The changelings chase after him, allowing Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax to enter the inner sanctum. Unfortunately, Discord is captured when numerous crying Fluttershy duplicates appear, leaving him wondering if one of them is the real Fluttershy. Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax wait for Discord to return, but Trixie believes he might have been captured, and Thorax suggests they move on toward the throne room. Just then, Discord appears to regroup with his friends and says he learned from the changelings where the throne room is. However, he doesn't recognize their "klutzy draconequus" code phrase, and the others immediately realize he's a changeling. As "Discord" leads his friends down the left path at a fork in the road, Thorax warns that he's leading them into an ambush. Trixie volunteers to distract the changeling while Starlight and Thorax find the throne, but Starlight is unsure of moving on without her best friend. Trixie assures Starlight that, even without magic, she has been an excellent leader thus far. After Trixie distracts "Discord" with a magic trick that binds their wrists together, Starlight and Thorax escape, leaving Trixie to be captured by the waiting swarm. As Starlight and Thorax continue running from the changelings, they split up in order to avoid capture. Eventually, Starlight finds her way into Chrysalis' throne room and discovers the throne – as well as all of her friends trapped in cocoons on the ceiling. Unfortunately, Chrysalis had been waiting for Starlight to arrive, and the changelings come out of hiding to restrain her. Chrysalis brags that she thought so little of Starlight that she didn't bother replacing her with one of her changeling drones. With all of the most important and powerful ponies in Equestria captured, Chrysalis is certain of her victory. However, Starlight reminds her of Thorax, and Chrysalis angrily tells her not to mention the "traitor". As Chrysalis threatens to teach Thorax a lesson for betraying the hive, Starlight's eyes glimmer with a blue light, and Chrysalis realizes that Thorax has been in front of her the whole time. Meanwhile, Starlight herself attempts to break the throne, but she is caught in the act and forced to take shelter from Chrysalis' attacks inside the hollow throne. Despite this development, Chrysalis remarks that everything has gone according to her plan to harvest all the love in Equestria and feed her hive for generations. Remembering Thorax's crystallized wings and satisfied hunger, Starlight proposes to Chrysalis that she and her changelings don't have to take others' love by force. Chrysalis dismisses this notion, stating that changeling hunger can never be satisfied. Starlight explains that ever since Thorax made friends and started sharing love, he hasn't needed to feed as often as changelings usually do. Starlight's words start to reach the changeling drones, but Chrysalis is still dismissive of the claims of a "mewling grub". Despite her powerlessness, Starlight confronts Chrysalis directly, understanding what it's like to lead through fear and intimidation. Ignoring Starlight's words, Chrysalis starts to drain the love that Thorax gained from the Crystal Ponies. Thorax is unable to hold onto the love inside him, so Starlight tells him to share it with Chrysalis willingly. This creates a tremendous burst of light that blows Chrysalis away and transforms Thorax into a new form of changeling: he is now taller with a green coat, orange pincers, and luminescent wings, and the holes in his hooves have been healed. The other changelings follow Thorax's example of sharing love and take on similar, colorful forms. The resulting magical energy causes Chrysalis' throne to explode, and the ponies that the changelings captured are all freed. As Princess Luna commends Starlight on her accomplishment, Chrysalis emerges from the rubble. Starlight Glimmer stands before her again, telling her that she can be a leader her subjects deserve, and offers her hoof in friendship. However, Chrysalis rejects Starlight's offering and swears absolute revenge upon her before flying away. With Chrysalis' abandonment of her kingdom, Thorax is declared the changelings' new ruler, and Princess Celestia looks forward to improving relationship between ponies and changelings. Discord proposes a tea celebration at Fluttershy's Cottage, but Starlight Glimmer has a better idea. Starlight returns to her old village, and Double Diamond and Party Favor are surprised to see her again after the way she left just recently. Starlight expresses how much she has changed since she first founded the village and how more comfortable she is in being a more positive and listening leader. With that in mind, she offers to help oversee the remainder of the Sunset Festival and asks to allow her other friends to join, to which the villagers happily agree, much to Starlight's happiness as she joined her villages and friends in the Sunset Festival. Power and abilities Starlight Glimmer is a very powerful unicorn. From her true Cutie Mark, it can be presumed her special talent is magic. Her signature spell is the ability to drain a pony's talent by stealing their Cutie Mark, replacing it with an equal sign. However, she needs to keep stolen marks in some kind of container, lest they will return to their former owners. In The Cutie Map, she demonstrated several other abilities that make her a formidable opponent to face in battle. She can emit a very powerful offensive beam from her horn, which is potent enough to explode a stone bridge and she is able to generate a defensive barrier around herself to push opponents away. She claims to have studied that spell for years. Lastly, she shows the ability to teleport in a violent detonation of energy. In The Cutie Remark, her abilities and skill improved even more. She was able to improve and modify Star Swirl the Bearded's time travel spell so that she could travel to any time and place she wished, when Star Swirl and Twilight were previously only able to use it to go back about one week and only for a few seconds. She can walk on clouds and use levitation on herself to fly (which most unicorns cannot do), showing impressive agility and stamina. She can trap opponents in crystal. It is notable that in the course of her battles with Twilight, Twilight eventually became winded despite being an alicorn, while Starlight did not. While deciding to take her as a student, Twilight speculated that Starlight's magical power and talent exceeded her own. Gallery Starlight.png Starlight Glimmer-0.png Starlight_Glimmer.png Trivia. *She is the first villain in a two-parter to be just a regular pony. Nightmare Moon was a dark alicorn with an ethereal mane, Discord was a draconequus, Queen Chrysalis was a changeling with the appearance of an insectoid alicorn, King Sombra was a demonic unicorn with a shadow form, and Lord Tirek was a centaur. **She is also the same villain to appear in the season finale, whose reckless actions caused the other villains to appear as well. *Starlight Glimmer's name is similar to that of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. And similar to Sunset, she is regarded as an antithesis to Twilight Sparkle. Instead of accepting her friends with all their differences as Twilight does, she thinks that the only way to friendship is through complete "equality", and will not accept that anyone could be more powerful and gifted than her. **Starlight's name is also based off another pony with just the name of Starlight from Generation 2 (a.k.a My Little Pony Tales) **She also gets her name From Starlight Enterprises from Jem and the Holograms, another Hasbro show. *She is the only main villain who wanted to seem good, while the others shown that they are villains directly. *She has a similar color scheme to Aria Blaze and a similar mane-style to Sonata Dusk. *She is the eighth recurring villain on the show. The others are: Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Trixie, Discord, Ahuizotl, the Flim Flam Brothers, and Gilda. *Starlight Glimmer breaks the gender pattern for the main villains, who until now (including Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings) have always alternated between male and female. *She shares the same name as Starlight from My Little Pony Tales. *Starlight Glimmer is one of the few MLP: FiM villains who can be considered clinically insane. *There are several hints in the premiere that Starlight was not as "equal" as she claimed to be: **Her house was directly separate from all the others. **The color of her coat and mane didn't seem dimmed down like all other equalized ponies. **She didn't give a disturbing expression like all the others either. **She constantly acts as the supreme leader of the village, telling others how to act and think. **When exposed, she brags about gifted at magic she is, showing a superiority complex. * Starlight Glimmer is similar to past MLP: FiM heroes for the following reasons: ** Nightmare Moon: Both were once innocent ponies who went rogue from jealousy of somepony they considered a friend. ** Discord: Both attempted to destroy the friendship between the Mane Six. ** King Sombra: Both are powerful unicorns who ruled over their respective communities through fear. Category:Spoilers Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Animal Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Mental Illness Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:False Antagonist Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Stalkers Category:Knight Templar Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Telekinetics Category:Genius Category:Teleporters Category:In love heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Fighter Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Pure of heart Category:Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pacifists Category:Big Good Category:Mastermind Category:Empowered Heroes